The present invention relates to a hydraulic processing tong, and in particular to a setting tong or setting tong machine for inserting and fixing functional or connecting elements, for example nuts, bolts or similar elements by means of joining and pressing into workpieces, made for example of sheet metal or sheet steel and/or for connecting workpieces, by means of clinching.
An object of the invention is to provide for a processing tong that is characterized by a high safety standard and a small size.